Such dispensing devices are already known.
For example, document EP 2 239 205 describes a pre-dosing cap-like device comprising a reservoir intended to be attached to a bottle and having a back that can be perforated, as well as a puncturing element for puncturing the back of the reservoir and releasing the concentrate into the bottle by pressing on the device.
Since the add-on product is contained in the device itself, the system is for single use and cannot be easily adapted for making a device with a stand-alone container.
Disposable and sealed pod-type capsules are well known in the prior art, especially when used in the preparation of certain beverages, such as coffee, and are perforated with holes on both their back and their sealed opening permit pressurized hot water to be injected through the capsule, which is used like a filter without dispersing the contents, in order to brew the contents using an automatic electric machine.
The present disclosure applies to such disposable and sealed pod-type capsules and any other sealed container used to dose and store products, generally in a sealed manner, and intended to be opened for the purposes of dispensing their contents into another container and using said contents for making beverages or preparations by mechanically and manually associating different products or product mixtures.
The present disclosure specifically relates to the modalities for opening seals by permitting the mechanical opening of a seal applied by heat sealing to the opening of a container to release its contents without direct manual contact with the seal and the thus protected opening, while in general, a sealed or heat-sealed adhesive is manually removed from the container by pulling on its side tab or perforated and manually torn with a knife to release the contents of the container, and thus being in direct manual contact with the opening of the container serving as passage for its contents.
In particular, document EP 1 819 603 describes a closure device with a dispensing capsule adapted to be screwed onto the threaded neck of a bottle and comprising an attachment element intended to be screwed onto the neck and a cap adapted to be screwed onto the attachment element. The cap, which is double-walled, internally forms a chamber adapted for receiving a sealed capsule, which is blocked by the combination of a snap-fit on the inner wall of the cap and a bearing against an arrangement at the top of the cap, permitting the capsule to be released by pressure after use. The attachment element includes a cutting element extending toward the capsule and adapted for cutting the seal, as well as a retaining element to prevent the seal from dropping into the bottle after being cut.
However, this dispensing device has the disadvantage of being difficult to manufacture and assemble. Furthermore, the central configuration of the cutting device and the retaining element hinders the communication between the inside of the capsule and the inside of the bottle after opening, which can impede a satisfactory flow of products for complete mixing. In addition, the dispensing device hinders the pouring of the liquid once mixed, so it is preferable to remove it completely before dispensing. Finally, the retention of the capsule in the cap requires a very specific and precise geometric relationship between the capsule and the cap.